A Story Without A Title
by Trinity09
Summary: What Happenes when Serenity is asked to kill a sertain CEO who is also the leader of a very old very powerful vapmire clan and what does her final creative writing asighnment have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

A Story Without A Title

Chapter 1: Prologue 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

It was 4:30 am. There was a dark shape sitting in front of a large apartment window, one of a girl. She was holding a sketchbook and pencil. The pencil was moving furiously across the page. The wind was blowing in the window and rustling the girl's hair.

She had perfect smooth silky hair that hung to her waist and was the color of the darkest night sky although if you looked carefully you could see a hint of red-brown in her roots. Her eyes looked like emeralds and her skin as white as snow. She looked like she was already dressed for the day. She wore a long black skirt, a red top with huge bell sleeves, and a black double-laced corset.

She was sketching the city skyline in one of the boxes she had drawn in her book. The frame before it was of a woman in a leather cat suit, corset, and trench coat sanding on top of a building. There was a small blurb in that frame that said, _The night is beautiful, full of mysteries and secrets…_

When she finished the second frame on the page she stopped for a moment to analyze the newly finished frame.

"Perfect." She whispered quietly before moving on to the third frame.

Two and a half hours latter she closed her book and began to pack her things for school. Putting all of her art supplies in her backpack and putting on her makeup she headed to the kitchen to make her lunch. It was her first day of university at Domino U. She was nervous but was not about to let it show. Although her appearance was exceedingly dark her mood was usually happy and bubbly. It was rare that she was unhappy, angry, or depressed.

After making her lunch she made herself some breakfast. She was about to yell at her brother and then she remembered that she no longer lived with him. It had only been two weeks since she had moved out on her own leaving her older brother behind.

After eating she left her apartment for her first day as a collage student.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

Super short chapter I know but they will get longer ones I promise. It is just getting that blasted first chapter out of the way. Well please R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A Story Without A Title

Chapter 2: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Ok I know I took forever to update but that is because I kinda lost my writing groove. I got though theses stages where I will write and then I will draw and then I will read and then I will sew. And it just kinda goes around like that. So it kinda sucked for you guys that I started this story just as I lost my groove but I am not dead and I found my need to write so there should be lots mote to come. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Serenity walked down one of the halls in Domino U. She was reading her timetable that she had retrieved from the office. She had Traditional Art 1 first period, Creative Writing 1 second period, Lunch, Cyber Art 1 third period, and Manga concepts and basics forth period.

'This Semester is going to be a piece of cake.' She thought to herself as she shoved her timetable in her sketch book and made her way to her first period class.

As she walked down the halls she received many stares. She knew it was because of the way she dressed. It wasn't often you saw a girl with long black hair, a corset, bell sleeved top, and a long black skirt walking down the hall.

"Hey don't you know Halloween isn't for another month." Some kid yelled at Serenity.

"Oh my God, I had no idea why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" Serenity said with fake shock.

She had become very accustomed to these types of comments. She knew if she changed the way she dressed other people wouldn't bother her as much but she liked the attention. If people were saying something about the way she dressed at least she was being noticed, unlike before when she just blended into the background.

Serenity managed to get to her first class on time. She took a seat on one of the stools and put her back pack beside her on the floor. She pulled out a pencil and opened her sketch book to the page she had been working on earlier that day. She quickly sketched out where everything was going to go and then began to fill it in. The girl from the first frame on the page had jumped of the building and was falling in this frame. The building behind her was an old apartment building.

After finishing that frame she moved on the next. She could hear the teacher talking but took no note of what was actually being said. It seemed pointless to her to listen on the first day of classes nothing important was ever said, just the course outline and a run though of where everything was so she continued to work on her art.

The fourth and final frame on the page was the girl from the previous frame landing gracefully on the ground. The blurbs in that frame read, _to bad most of them are deadly._

It was the simple statement of the night's secrets being dangerous is what made Serenity love it so much. She would stay up all night just to watch the moon, or she would wake up two or three hours early just to see the darkest time of night and watch the sun rise. The night also inspired most of her art work. Her second sketchbook was full of characters she had made up. Pictures accompanied by names and bios. Many of them were vampires werewolves, demos, nekos (cat people), shape sifters, and gods or goddesses. She had many other species as well but her favorites were the vampires.

In her mined vampires were beautiful and seductive. They always seemed to know more than they wanted to let on. They lured people in simply by being, or by that of human curiosity. They were powerful and graceful. If she had to sum a vampire up in one word it would be "Perfect".

She worked on her manga sometimes conscious of what she was doing other times totally oblivious to it. It didn't matter though her art came out good either way, of cores she would always fined something to nitpick about.

Finally the bell rang to signify the end of first period. Serenity packed up her things and headed in the direction of her second period class.

* * *

I know another short chapter BUT i figured up this line break thinng YAY.Well please R&R and tell me what you think. I really do apologize for how long it has taken me to get to this chapter and I would love to hear from you guys. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Story Without A Title 

Chapter 3: Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Thanks for the reviews and the criticism. It always helps to improve my writing. I already know I am really bad with spelling and grammar so if there is anyone out there who would like to edit my chapters before I post them I would be very grateful. I can't write summaries. I have never been able to and probably never will be able to so that I can not fix even if I want to. Well with that said, on with the story.

* * *

It seemed that everyone that passed Serenity needed to make a cruel remark, knock her books out of her hand, or trip her. Luck for her she had a smart remark to match each cruel one, wicked good aim so that when she dropped her books she could make at least one fly off and hit whoever knocked them, and she had learned the ancient art of falling in a way to take another person with her as a cushion.

When she did finally make it to class she took a seat at the back of the room and pulled out her art book. She opened it to a fresh page and began to sketch out the boxes that would make the next page of her manga.

Just as the bell rang a tall man dressed in a long black trench coat walled in. He carried a stainless steel briefcase. He had jet-black hair and the most intense blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He looked like he might be a professional businessman or even an instructor.

'If he is our professor I am not going to have any trouble paying attention in this class.' Serenity thought as she stared blissfully into space.

The man walked to the back of the class and took the only empty seat next to Serenity. He opened his briefcase and took out a notebook and a pen. His pen was black and blue marble with a silver dragon twisting its self from the tip of the pen to the very top.

Serenity had managed to catch a quick glimpse of what was in the briefcase. She made a mental note of exactly what she saw. On the top there was a row of elastic sewn down to make pockets for pencils, pens, calculators, a protractor set, and a ruler. All of the spaces were full except the one he had taken his blue marble pen out of. On the bottom there were a few workbooks were piled to the write, one textbook on business management on the left. In the center was a stainless steel box with a lock on it.

This peeked her curiosity.

'What is so important that he would carry it around in a locked box?' She wondered.

The man slammed his briefcase shut and opened the workbook he had taken out. He then put is pen in the center of the blank page, rested his elbows on the desk, linked his fingers, and then rested his chin on his hands. He looked quite evil at that moment.

Serenity shifted her eyes in his direction as if she was checking the time. Really she was looking at him. She noticed that although, to the world, he looked evil there was an odd longing in his eyes. The teacher began to speak and Serenity was about to star drawing when the teacher said something that caught her attention.

"Unlike in your other classes I will not bore you with the rules and a course outline. No one pays attention anyway. Instead I shall give you your final evaluation assignment. That way I will know if you paid attention on the first day because I will only tell you this once. And that is rite now."

Serenity made sure to listen carefully. She did not want to have to ask a class mate seeing as, as far a she could tell, no one was listening.

"Your final assignment is to write a novel." He said clearly.

At this many of the people in the class groaned or huffed in protest.

"It is to be 200 pages or more. It can be any genera, about anything as long as it is fiction. If you use a real person in your book you must have their permission. If you use a quote from a book, pome, or song you must state that it is not yours. You must give credit to those whose names you've used, and you must put disclaimers for any quotes you might have used. All the 'credits' must be put at the end of the book. You must create a cover and a title that work with the content of the book. You may put a dedication to someone at the beginning if you wish. Remember anything I ask you to hand in must be typed in Times New Roman font, size twelve. I expect to see some good work because not only will the best book get the best mark but it will also get published."

Serenity had made sure to remember every word the teacher had said she had an excellent memory. She remembered the teachers speech word for word, exactly what was in the briefcase of the man next to her, her curiosity about the box and was working on story ideas.

The teacher began to lecture about common spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes made by students. Serenity decided that this was unimportant and that she should make a quick note of what her final assignment was.

After quickly scribbling down the note she continued to work on her manga. She sketched in the placing of everything in the first box. By the end of class she had finished that page.

It was now lunch and she decided to sit outside in the fresh air. Her thoughts drifted to the man she had been sitting next to in class. He seemed familiar somehow, like she had met him before. Then her thought moved on to what was in the locked box.

'Why would anyone bring a box with a lock on it to school in a briefcase that can lock? How odd is that? What is that important?' She thought as she headed outside to find a place to sit.

After finding a nice shady patch of grass and sitting down she opened her bag and took out her packed lunch. She had a small bun stuffed with roast beef and cheese, an apple, and a bottle of fruit punch. She leaned back against the tree and began to think about her creative writing assignment. She needed to think of some ideas now before her workload increased and she had no time to think about it.

'Maybe I will write a romance novel, but they are so boring. It needs a twist. Perhaps I will write a romance novel about a vampire from the medieval times that has lived though all of this time. He ends up falling in love with a young lady who was hired to kill him. That sounds like a good outline for a twisted romance. Now all I have to do is fill in details and add an ending.' She thought satisfied with what she had come up with.

She stored her ideas in the back of her mined and ate lunch wile recalling what she could of the two lessons she had paid little attention to. Surprisingly she found herself recalling most of the lessons word of word. She fond that even when she wasn't paying attention she managed to remember most of what had happened.

When Serenity was young her mother used to tell her all the time that she had the mined of a spy and the skills to back up the mined. Serenity never really thought much of it. It wasn't a talent she had ever put to good use. She feared that she never would.

After lunch Serenity went to her Cyber arts 1 class to sit though yet another useless speech about course outlined and rules.

By the time Serenity had left school that day she had finished four pages of her manga. It was the most she had ever accomplished in one school day.

As she was walking to her old black Ford Taurus she bumped into someone. A few of her books fell to the ground and she looked up quickly to see if the person who she had bumped into had done it purposely or not. When she did look up she caught a glimpse of the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. It was the man who sat next to her in creative writing 1.

"Watch where you're going girl." He growled angrily and then slid into the limo that was next to him.

Serenity said nothing. She bent down to pick up her books absentmindedly as she thought of the mans eyes. She had seen them before, when she was young. A child she used to play with named Seto had those same blue eyes. His hair was a light brown though. She then thought back to Battle City. A man there named Seto Kaiba had the same eyes as the child Seto and this man.

'Could they all be one in the same? Child Seto was always so happy and sweet, Seto Kaiba was a big-mouthed, stuck up businessman and this man… he is just different. So quite and still. It is almost like her doesn't breath or have a pulse. He seems like he is more animal than human. Like his instincts lead his actions. He is cold yet when I caught his eyes in class it was like he was longing for something. Who is he?' Serenity's thoughts were cut off when she heard a horn blare from one of the cars leaving the school parking lot.

It was the limo that the man had gotten into apparently she had bent down to get one of her books from in front of it and the driver was not happy with the speed she was moving.

The limo pulled up and the back window rolled down to reveal those amazing blue eyes again.

"Don't get in my way again girl you will regret it." He said and then the limo drove off.

As the limo pulled away she caught the license plate. It read "KAIBA CORP."

'It can't be.' Serenity thought.

* * *

There that chapter was a better length. I hope you liked it please R&R and let me know what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Story Without A Title

Chapter 4: At The Office

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Thanks to everyone how reviewed you guys are all amazing. Special thanks to my editor, Fire Fairy. I am glad you guys actually like this story. So here's the next chapter, have fun.

* * *

Seto sat at his desk debating on what to write for his novel. Normally such things would not be on his mine, but he needed the stupid English credit to obtain his University Business degree even though he already ran a very successful company.

'I should just write my life story.' he thought, 'Everyone would take it for fiction anyways. All I would have to do is write it in first person and replace my name with another.'

He leaned his head back against his chair and turned to face the glass wall behind him. He flinched as the sun shone in his eyes. He immediately spun around to face his desk again. He stood and closed the curtains.

'I can't write my life story.' A small grown escaped his mouth, 'There are too many people out there that would have my head on a silver platter. What on earth am I going to write about. Anything about my kind would do but I would be held for treason in the courts. Why is this so hard? If Mokuba were still alive he would come up with a million things. He always had an enormous imagination.'

Seto slouched in his chair remembering the boy who had taken him as his brother.

About 13 years ago he had posed as an orphan. He was sick of the life he had grown to know. There was a young boy at the orphanage. He was crying. Seto listened to the conversation that was going on in the room.

Flash Back

"Mokuba, your brother has been missing for two weeks now. The police have declared him dead." An older woman told him as she rubbed the boys back soothingly.

Mokuba only cried more. Seto had caught a glimpse of the boy and who he assumed was his older brother in a picture on the desk. Immediately Seto noticed that he looked exactly like the older boy in the picture. He carefully opened the door and stepped in.

"SETO!" the boy who, moments ago, was crying yelled. He jumped up and ran to Seto.

At first Seto didn't understand how the boy knew his name and then it clicked, that his brother must have had the same name.

After a scolding from the older lady Seto settled into the place that would be his new home for the next year.

End Flash Back

Mokuba had given Seto something to live for other than himself. He had been a different person with him around. Now without the happy carefree boy around, he had returned to his old ways. He had become a silent predator guided only by instincts.

He found himself thinking of Mokuba's death, like the way he had been brutally ripped from this world.

A pack of werewolves out for their midnight feast had happened to catch Mokuba on his way home from his first day at his first job. He was so happy to have a job and to be making his own money.

Seto was sure that if he had made it home he would have been bored out of his mind listening to Mokuba go on and on about every aspect of his job. The thing that made Seto feel the worst was, that he more often blew off the sweet boy.

Seto pulled out his laptop and began to type. An idea had finally hit him for his story. He was going to write a tragedy about a man who lost all he ever loved. It would be his story of him and Mokuba, and of how cruel fate had torn them apart. It would be enough that people would believe it as fiction to make it seem as though it was simply based on a true story.

* * *

I know this chapter is short. I need to work on making my chapters longer but hopefully the amount I update will make up for how short my chapters are. Well please R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Story Without A Title

Chapter 5: Talk with Joey

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone you are all great. You are all great.

I think I confused some people with the last chapter. Ok there are 2 Setos, the one who went missing as a kid (and never came back) and the vampire one who took the original Seto's place. Vampire Seto can change his appearance to look any age but it will be what he would look like at that age. It is sort of like shape shifting but not really. I hope that makes it a bit less confusing. Anyways, here is chapter 5.

* * *

Serenity arrived at her brother's house shortly after leaving school. She had promised him that she would tell him all about her first day. It was like, just because she didn't live with him didn't mean he wasn't still going to try and control her life.

"Hey sis." Joey said with a huge smile when he opened his front door and saw his sister standing there.

"Hi Joey." Serenity replied waltzing in. After Serenity had come in and the two settled themselves at the kitchen table of Joey's bungalow that he and Mai owned.

"So how was yer first day?" Joey asked.

"Ok I guess, lectures on course outlines and rules, seating assignments, you know stuff like that." She replied trying to avoid too much detail.

"What classes do ya got?" Joey asked curiously.

"Traditional art 1, Creative writing 1, Cyber arts 1, and Manga basics and concepts." Serenity replied.

"So what are yer teachers like?" Joey seemed as though he was digging for more info.

"Mrs. Higgens is really nice she likes to talk a lot though, Mr. Tanair is kind of strange the first thing he did was give us our final evaluation…" Serenity was about to go on when Joey cut her off.

"What's yer final evaluation?" He asked her curiously.

"To write a fiction novel," Serenity replied and continued on with her list of teachers, "Mr. Timmer is extremely strict, and Mr. Yokamuri doesn't seem like he will really teach, he seems more like he will hand you the text book and say 'figure it out for yourself.'"

"So what's the novel gonna be about?" Joey asked stuck on what he had originally wanted to know.

"I don't know yet." Serenity lied easily.

"Oh, well I guess you got all semester right?" he said, "So do ya know anyone in any of your classes?"

"No, but there is this one guy in my creative writing class who looks familiar. He has black hair and extremely deep blue eyes; he carries around a stainless steal briefcase and wears a black trench coat. I think I have met him before but I don't know where." Serenity explained.

She conveniently left out the detail of the incident with him at the end of the day and the fact that she thought he might be Seto Kaiba.

"You have a class with Money Bags!" Joey exclaimed angrily.

"I guess, he sits next to me." She said as if it were nothing.

"Don't stay next to him; he's nothin' but trouble Ren. You should switch seats." Joey said trying to convince her not to stay next to Seto.

"Joey, he hasn't said a single word to me, he doesn't even acknowledge my existence and if he does, which I doubt he will, I will be too busy working to acknowledge him. Don't worry Joey I can take care of myself." She explained to her brother so that there would be no problem with sitting next to Seto.

"I know you can Ren, but that doesn't stop me from worrying." Joey said smiling wearily at his sister.

"I know Joey, and you are the best big brother in the world because you are always looking out for me." She smiled sweetly. Serenity and Joey sat around talking for a few hours before Serenity decided that it was time to go home and get some housework done before school the next morning. The truth was she wanted to work on her story but she was not going to tell Joey that.

* * *

Well again this chapter is short. Sorry I must just be on a short chapter writing spree. I promise they will get longer. Well please R&R and let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6, 7, 8, and 9

A Story Without A Title

Chapter 6: Familiar Events

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I hate to do this to you guys but I am going to quit working on this story after this "chapter". I ran out of inspiration for it so I just packed my last 4 chapters into one. I usually pre write a hole bunch of chapters before I post them and then reread and edit them until I like them so all of these are original drafts of the chapters. I decided that since I don't plan to work on it anymore that I would just give them all to you. Sorry to all who like this fic but the inspiration for it is gone. Please be sure to review with any thoughts. In the mean time I will be working on something new.

Serenity went straight to her room when she got home. Her room was her safe zone. It was where she felt safest; it was also decorated the way she liked. She had done the rest of her house in light colors and a Victorian style. Her room, however, was quite different.

Serenity's room had dark blood red walls and a black-blue ceiling. All the window frames, door frames and doors in here room were painted black. She had blackout curtains made of velvet. All of her furniture was dark mocha stained wood. Her four post bed was in the corner of her room next to her door and the dresser at the foot of the bed. Her desk sat away from the wall under her window and her chair was between the desk and the wall. She had shelves on the wall next to her closet that were the same color as her furniture and were hung on the wall with decorative black iron L-brackets. Her carpet was black shag and her ceiling was covered with glow in the dark stars.

There were only thee sources of light in Serenity's bedroom. The first was the dim glow from her laptop computer screen. The second was the light fixture in the ceiling witch contained three black light bulbs. The last and brightest was her lava lamp. The lava lamp had a black stand and cap, the liquid was red and the bubbles inside were purple.

Her bed was the most elegant thing in her room. It had an over-sized black duvet on it and a tone of pillows in black, blue, purple, and red. The carving on the posts made it look as though ivy was growing up the posts. It was Serenity's favorite piece of furniture in her entire house.

Serenity sat down at her computer and began to work on her story. She worked the whole night her inspiration just would not rest. Her mined was running wild with ideas. She didn't stop writing until her alarm clock went off at 6:30.

Serenity got up from her desk turned off the alarm clock and went back to writing. She just couldn't stop it was like she had to get these ideas typed out right away or she would never remember them.

She finally finished her story at seven. She sat around trying to think of a good title but she just couldn't.

If it weren't for Serenity's inability to think of a title to this story she would have been able to had in her rough copy today. She had managed to follow every guideline that the teacher had set. She avoided using quotes and using the names of people she knew. The only thing she was not sure about was the fact that her story ended up being nearly 300 pages typed on eight and a half by eleven paper. When it was printed on the half-size sheets usually used for novels it would be nearly twice as long.

She looked at her clock and realized that it was now twenty after seven and she would have to rush like a mad woman to get to school on time.

Seara quickly saved her story to a floppy disk and threw it in the front pocket of her bag. She then threw her binders and pensile case in her backpack. She didn't bother with making a lunch she just grabbed ten bucks off her dresser and shoved it in her purse.

After getting everything in her backpack Serenity changed into a long black-blue skirt and a purple corset underneath which she wore a black shirt with slit sleeves. She hurriedly put on some black eyeliner and eye shadow as well as her deep red lipstick.

She grabbed a cereal bar on her way out the front door.

Serenity's day started of terribly. She had barley made it to first period on time. Her first assignment for that class was to draw a picture that showed birth and death. Not to mention she had to write a one page explanation for the picture she had to draw. If it weren't for the explanation she would have had no problem with the assignment.

By the time Serenity got to creative writing she was on the verge of killing someone. She had taken verbal abuse from the tree popular girls that sat at her table in Traditional Art 1. To make matters worse she had been tripped tree times on her way to class and got yelled at by a teacher for "throwing her book at the student who tripped her" she couldn't help it if that was the direction her book had flown.

She slumped down in her chair and hoped that no one would notice her.

The bell rang and everyone had arrived including Seto Kaiba.

The teacher began to lecture the class on ancient myths, more specifically Egyptian myths. Serenity wrote down what the teacher had said word for word as he lectured. She would be able to remember exactly what he had said but thought it would be wise to write it down just incase.

That class did not lessen her stress ether. After listening to seventy five minutes of lecturing about Egyptian myths the teacher asked the class to write an Egyptian myth of their own.

This would be an easy assignment for Serenity it was just that she had other homework to put her mined to.

She left creative writing 1 and went to the caff to get some lunch. She bought herself some fries and gravy and then went outside to sit in the courtyard. As she ate she worked on her Egyptian myth about minor gods and goddesses putting their spirits into stone tablets that had their image engraved on them. These stone tablets could be used by the pharos and priests as weapons to fight with.

It was a simple half true myth but it did the trick. After finishing her myth she continued on to her traditional art homework. She had drawn a picture of the Grim Reaper holding a baby. She now had to write an explanation. She thought for a moment before starting.

She finished the explanation for her picture just as the bell for class rang. She quickly gathered up all of her things and ran to Cyber Arts. She was late and missed the first bit of explanation of what they were doing and had to try and figure it out as she went along. This didn't help to lower her stress level any even though by the end of the class she did know what she was doing.

Finally she was sitting in Manga concepts and basics. The lesson for today was short funny comics. It seemed as though forth period dragged out for hours on end. Right before the bell rang the teacher told the class that they were to complete a one page funny manga strip for tomorrow.

When Serenity approached her car she noticed that there was a woman standing next to in. She was tall and thin but well built. She had long dark maroon purple hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight pleather pants and a crop top.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked annoyance and inpatients in her tone.

"My name is Chayose and I am here to make you an offer." The woman said smoothly.

"What's the offer because if it doesn't involve my homework being completed I don't want to hear it." Serenity snapped at the woman and began to put her things in the car.

"You are a well trained Burgundy fighter and you have the abilities of a master spy, not to mention a sight that only furthers your abilities. The people trained at Burgundy are the best of the best, even if they don't know it." Chayose explained calmly without letting Serenity's rudeness get to her.

"Look I thought you said you had a deal for me so spit it out or I am leaving." Serenity said slipping into the driver seat of the car.

Serenity was a trained fighter. She had taken Karate, Kickboxing, and weapons classes when she lived with her mother in America. She took all of the lessons in one place called Burgundy.

"I am here to offer you five million dollars cash if you will agree to assassinate a very powerful vampire. He is the ruler of the oldest and most powerful vampire clan in the world. If you agree you will receive two million upfront and the other three million when the job is complete. So do you feel up to it?" Chayose asked.

"Just one question, why ask me? I am sure there are a million trained assassins out there that would be a hundred times better that me." Serenity said trying to understand why this woman would ask her.

"He knows each and every trained listed assassin in the business. You have the same basic training and a calculating mined that will allow you to make choices easily that even the most seasoned killers would have a hard time making." Chayose did not tire of answering Serenity's questions.

"If I agree I at least want to know who this 'all-powerful' vampire is." Serenity said in a mocking tone.

"Seto Kaiba." Chayose answered plainly.

"You're kidding me? I sit next to him in my creative writing class and i met him in Battle City. He knows me." Serenity exclaimed.

"That is exactly why he won't suspect you." Was Chayose's answer.

Serenity thought to herself that this situation was somehow familiar, like she had dealt with this before. That is when it hit her, she had written this exact same situation in her novel. The lead Female, Seara, was a schoolgirl not unlike herself who was approached by a strange lady to assassinate someone. The only difference was that the girl in the story was a trained assassin not some girl who had taken some fighting lessons and had never caused any permanent harm to anyone in her life.

**Chapter 7: The Nelson Corporation**

Serenity couldn't believe the bazaar turn of events. She was sitting in a car with a woman who had just offered her five million dollars to assassinate someone who she once had a crush on, she was over him now. She only had until they reached the Nelson Corporation building to decide weather she was going to accept the job.

After a twenty-minute car ride Chayose pulled up to what looked like an old apartment building. She turned off the can and leaned back in her seat.

"Ok, it is time to make your decision. Are you going to accept the job or let a murderous monster continue to prowling the streets at night?" Chayose put it in a way that made it seem almost wrong to say no.

After a moment of indecision Serenity agreed to take on the job. Before she knew it she was ordered out of her car. The two women headed for the apartment building.

Upon entering Chayose and Serenity were greeted by two men. One had waist length brown hair and blue eyes, the other had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes.

Chayose nodded to the two men and said, "Serenity, Lestat" she held out a hand in the brown-haired man's direction, "and Vallen." She shifted her hand to point at the black-haired man, "Lestat and Vallen, Serenity. She is your new trainee. Explain to her the basic going's on and giver her a tour. Oh also run her though some of the basic drills and figure out her skill level. When she goes home report back to me and let me know how things went." After her little speech she vanished down a set of stairs.

"Ok, this is the lobby. It looks just like an apartment building lobby just incase an unwanted visitor stumbles in on us. This hole floor is basically storage for things we don't use anymore." Lestat explained just to get it out of the way.

"We should start our tour downstairs and work our way up. Nothing ever happens on this floor anyway." Vallen said and walked towards a set of stairs.

Serenity and Lestat followed close behind. When they reached the basement it looked more like the facility Serenity had expected. Everything seemed to be made of stainless steel or glass. There were see-though screens and images projected in the air. There were also people working on computers at desks.

"This," Lestat waved his hand though the air to signify that he was talking about the hole space, "is the information center. We everything that goes in or comes out of this building is checked by Amethyst here." He put his hands on the shoulder of the girl in front of him.

Serenity was paying no attention at all to what Lestat was saying she was more interested in the 3-D map that was being projected in the center of the large room.

"We also track and gather data on vampires. This map tells us all sorts of things." Vallen said picking up on her interest in the map.

"So red men are vamps you have managed to tag and blue men are your agents. The yellow star is headquarters, or here, blood drops are blood banks, squares are party centers and hangouts, triangles are known vamp safe houses, and the green stars are agent safe houses?" Serenity stated more than asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Lestat answered.

"Good guess." Was Serenity's only answer.

"What you see here is all that is on this floor so lets go up to the second floor." Vallen suggested.

After a quick elevator ride the trio were standing in a hall. It was painted white and all the doors were white.

"This floor is weapons storage. Any thing you need as far as weapons go you will find on this floor." Lestat explained as the three walked to the other end of the hall.

"The next floor has to be the most interesting net to the basement." Vallen said as they walked up yet another flight of stairs. "It's our training floor."

"Everything you need to know about fighting is learned on this floor. It is a hard place to learn but it is also the best place to learn." Lestat filled in.

After a short tour of some of the different rooms on the third flour they moved on to the fifth floor.

"This is where we have set up a shooting range. Being able to use a gun is a huge part of being a hunter. Their the most efficient weapons, not the quietest though." Vallen explained with a plain hat in his voice.

"Vallen has a thing for Katanas. He says their honorable although how you can make cold hearted killing honorable I will never know." Lestat said obviously under the impression that Vallen was insane.

"Everything else from the sixth floor to the twelfth floor are just rooms for people who live here so there isn't much point in showing you that." Vallen said, "Let's go see what kind of fighting skills you've got." He finished and headed for the stairs.

After an hour of drills Serenity was finally allowed out of the building. She had kicked Lestat and Vallen's buts three out of the four times she spared against them. In her mined they had terrible hand to hand fighting skills for trained hunters.

**Chapter 8: Chance Encounter**

It was six o'clock when she returned to her apartment. She was starved and went straight to the kitchen dropping her backpack and the duff bag she was given at Nelson on the floor as she looked though the fridge for some food. All she had left was a jar of strawberry jam and some Celery. With the events of the past few days she had forgotten to do her grocery shopping.

Serenity had too much homework to bother with shopping tonight so instead she grabbed her backpack off the floor and walked over to the local coffee shop. She ordered a caramel cappuccino and a deli sandwich and got to work on her manga strip. She drew out the boxes in a straight line across the page.

There were four boxes just like the teacher had asked but Serenity couldn't figure out what to put in them.

'What do people fined funny?' she asked herself trying to come up with something.

"I fined fools how stair into blank space with their mouths hanging open funny." The cold voice of a man broke into Serenity's world.

Serenity looked up to see Seto Kaiba standing over her, "Gee Kaiba thanks, I'll just draw four frames of a person with their mouths hanging open. I am sure Mr. Yokamuri will just find that hysterical." Serenity replied acidly annoyed with his presents.

"Normally I would stay away from you Wheelers but this is the only seat left in the place. Kaiba said pulling out the chair across from Serenity and sitting down.

"Sure Kaiba you can sit with me I don't mined." Serenity said sarcastically as her desire to ring Seto's neck rose.

"I don't recall asking asking if I could sit here or if you cared." Still in his icy tone but there was something in his eyes that made him look happy, content even?

Serenity rolled her eyes and then began drawing something that just popped into her head. It was a tad bit sadistic but funny none the less. It even made Seto smile slightly.

"You're an amazing artist," Seto said simply, "then again if my memory serves me right you always have been."

Serenity looked at Seto shocked that he remembered that she drew or that he ever cared. A smile crept across her face and a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Thanks," She said shyly, "I'm surprised you remember."

"Yeah, me to." Kaiba said not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Seto was lost in memories of a ten year old Serenity who wanted nothing more that to make the world beautiful and to help people. He remembered on day when he was sitting in his room alone he swore that one day he would have Serenity as his bride. Immediately he forced the thought from his mined.

'Never. Relationships only get in the way and make you soft.' He commanded himself to forget he had ever sworn to marry Serenity but it was harder than he thought.

Serenity was thinking similar thoughts. She had recalled the last day she had ever seen child Seto. She had sworn before going to bed that night that she would love no one else but him. Immediately she cursed herself for remembering it because with that memory brought all kinds of forgotten emotions that were attached to it.

'No, he is a monster. You can not love a monster.' She told herself at least five times before the silence between the two was broken by Kaiba's chair scraping across the floor.

"I have to go." He said and swept out of the coffee shop without another word.

'He is so perfect. More beautiful and graceful than any vampire I could create… and so mysterious.' Serenity thought dreamily.

'Now you stop that!' Her rational side demanded, 'You can't kill something you are practically in love with. Get over him, he doesn't care about you so you shouldn't care about him. He is a blood thirsty monster that would drain you dry if he had the chance.'

Serenity couldn't stand listening to herself in her mined so she began to pack up her things. She threw her unopened sandwich in her bag after everything else had been but in and grabbed her coffee. When she reached for it, it had been moved.

'I must have moved it when Kaiba sat down.' She told herself. She picked up the cup and headed for home.

**Chapter 9:**

Where serenity got home from the coffee shop she took her stuff to her room and dumped it on her bed. The first thing she did was start eating her sandwich since she had not gotten to it when she was at the shop.

As she was eating her sandwich she emptied the Nelson bag onto her floor. It contained a black leather cat suit, a set of throwing blades a dagger and sheath, and a gun. Immediately after emptying the bag she started to put things away. The cat suit went in her closet, the throwing blades on a shelf above her bed, and the gun in her side table drawer.

"There," Serenity said satisfied with where she had put everything, "Now where did I leave my coffee?"

Serenity got up and walked to the kitchen just in time to hear her doorbell ring. She quickly changed her cores to the front door and opened it. When she did she found Seto standing on the other side. He looked from her face to her hand then back again.

"Do you plan to murder a Vampire in the near future?" Seto asked smoothly.

"What?" Serenity asked confused and then looked down to see that she was still holding the dagger.

"No I was just cleaning my room and found this. I got it from one of my armed combat teachers. He said 'A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful blade.' Sounds idiotic I know." The lie was smooth and simple, who wouldn't believe it.

"It's Regulation Nelson organization." Seto pointed out as if to call her bluff.

"That is where I trained. Of cores it is." Serenity said and then changed the subject, "Why are you here?"

Seto didn't bother to further confront her and just simply said, "I grabbed the wrong coffee on my way out."

He held out her coffee cup.

"Oh, uh come in, I must have yours then." She said looking around the front hall, "Just let me go grab it."

She darted into the kitchen and looked around. The coffee cup seemed to have just disappeared. She ran to her room hoping to find it there. She returned to the front hall with a coffee cup instead of a dagger.

"I am glad I didn't drink any of it. Here you go." She handed Seto his and took her own.

Seto stood there for a moment holding his coffee as if he was going to ask something but decided not to. He quickly turned and left without saying goodbye.

"Good bye." Serenity said with annoyance to the door that had just been slammed in her face.

As soon as Seto had closed the door he turned his back to it and leaned against it. The look on his face was one of shock and panic.

'I can't believe I almost killed her. Why would she be a hunter? I bet she couldn't hurt a fly,' Seto thought to himself, 'but she has the dagger and she looked like she might have been lying. If she was with Nelson I would know, I know every agent of theirs.'

'God damn it Seto this is ridiculous,' A more rational side of him said as it kicked in. 'she is just another woman. If she comes to kill you do what you do to the rest of them, murder her on sight or seduce her, sleep with her, and then have breakfast.'

With that thought Seto was reassured with his ability to dispose of any problems that might come up with Serenity. He stood up straight and walked down the hall as if he owned the place.

Ok, this where this story ends. I mean this is no where near the end I imagined but I just don't have the inspiration to write anymore to this story right now. I might come back to it at some point but for now here is where I stop work on this one and move on to something new for a wile.


End file.
